


Wonderous One-shots (VAW)

by Alistair_writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Varigo Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_writes/pseuds/Alistair_writes
Summary: These are all one shots for varigo appreciation week. Some may be shorter... some may be longer. Some may surprise you... who knows?
Relationships: Donella & Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Day 1: Cozy/soft

“Hugo…?” I asked, poking Hugo on the side of his cheek. 

“Hm? What’s up, stripes?” 

I sat in his lap, before giving him a kiss on his lips. He sat there in a state of shock before kissing me back. 

I removed my lips from his, before getting off his lap. 

“Let’s make a cake!” I suggested, a bright smile on my face as I waved my hands in excitement, only to receive a confused look from the blond. 

“What? Why?”

“Because! We haven’t done any baking in a long time….” I trailed off, biting my lip. 

“And so I can see your beautiful face.”

Hugo started to laugh at the last part, “you see me everyday, but alright… if you say so-“

“GREAT! I already bought fondant and icing!” Varian interrupted, as he put a hand over his face exhaustedly.

“When did you find the time, darling..? Y’know… to get all that.”

“You were asleep! I didn’t know what else to do while you were sleeping… so I went out and bought-“ I laughed before turning around, picking up some white fondant flowers, showing them to Hugo, “THESE! We can make a cute cake…”

Hugo got up, taking the package in his hands. He immediately bolted off to the kitchen, laughing as he held the edible flowers in his hand.

“Imma paint them all green.”

I gasped as I chased him around, jumping a little bit to grab them out of his hands. His palm went to my nose, preventing me to see or smell anything other than his hand. I gave him a muffled series of cusses, licking his hand at last. 

He pulled his hand away, grimacing at the lick. 

“VARIAN! That’s disgusting!”

I stuck my tongue out, giving him a playful wink, “You don’t seem to argue when you do it to my-“

“HEY!” He scoffed, before trying to argue with me, before letting his hands fall to his side, “That’s different. I do it knowingly.”

“Then it’s not much different, is it?”

“...touché, mon amor.”

“What?”

“It’s french. It’s the language of romance.”

“Speak english, because that’s the only language I can cuss you out in.” I teased, feeling his fingers grip my side. I pushed him back, before feeling him start to tickle me, making me double over from the mixture of my laughing and soft snorts. 

——-

“VARIAN! That’s NOT how you put it in!”

“WELL- I don’t know which cake thingy goes in the other thingy! This is so hard to do!!!” I whined, giving my confused boyfriend a look. All he could do was shrug, scratching the back of his neck in thought. 

“Maybe… ask? Vari, I may not know much, but you could’ve asked me and we could’ve figured it out.”

“Says the person who keeps painting ALL the FUCKING FLOWER DECORATIONS GREEN! Hugo!! I’ve said this many times babe, half blue, half green! And now you made them all look- AGH!” I yelled in frustration, turning my head away from the blond. I crossed my arms  as  Hugo tried to pull me back, forcibly putting the wet blue paintbrush in my hands. I shoved him and the paintbrush away, crossing my arms with a pout before he pushed my body on the counter, making it so I couldn’t move. My face burned red in frustration, swatting my hands at him.

“Vari please don’t push me away… look, I’m sorry Var-bear. I’ll paint them blue… or BOTH! If you want-“

“No. It’s fine. Get off me. NOW.” I snapped, waving my hands in dismissal, I felt a hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

He didn’t say a word as I stared at his lips for a second., before pulling me in for a gentle kiss. The mixture of sugar and chocolate only made me want more of them, pulling my body close to his to deepen it. I heard him start to laugh, making me pull away with a pout. 

I took a deep breath, my head going to his chest. I stayed that way for a couple seconds, feeling a pair of lips touch the top of my head, looking up at the blond. “I’m sorry. I’m just… stressed. I haven’t gotten a lot of sleep.” I apologized, closing my eyes.

“Woah woah...it’s okay Vari.. You can go get some rest. I’ll finish this cake up. Besides, I still have a couple extra flowers I can paint green.” He reassured, before wrapping his arms around me. 

I tried to protest, but it only led me to yawn quietly, mumbling a couple words under my breath. “Hugh… you don’t have to.”

“No no! It’s okay. Get some sleep, I’ll wake you up when it’s done.” 

I pulled away from him, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you.. I love you.” 

“Love you too..”

I started to stumble tiredly to my room, feeling my eyelids close, before giving up and falling asleep on the nearby couch. 

________________

I saw Varian trip and on the couch, which made me laugh, feeling my cheeks heat up. I looked to the side, grabbing a jar from the counter. It was a medium sized pot covered in green flowers. As soon as I opened it up, I pulled out a small white box.

Today… is the day.

________________

“Vari…? Wake up. I’m done.” I whispered, hearing his soft grumbles.

I saw the smaller boy start to stir, as I put my hand through his hair, letting my fingers run through his locks. His head leaned into my embrace, his eyes opening while squinting at the sudden light. 

“Hugh.. how long was I out?”

I hummed, “A couple hours.” 

His eyes widened, seeing him immediately get up. 

“Hugo! Why didn’t you wake-”

I placed the palm of my hand over his eyes, “vari… I want you to follow me.”

He started to stumble, making me place my hand on his waist, guiding him to the kitchen. “I want you to stand there, eyes closed.” 

His hands went to his eyes as I pulled away, grabbing the box and putting it in my hands. My arms immediately went behind my back. I turned the cake around so Varian could see it fully. 

“You can open them now, Var.” I smiled, before going up to him, keeping the box out of sight. I could see his face light up, rubbing his eyes as if this whole thing was a dream. 

“Hugo! Oh my… did.. Did you decorate it all??” He stuttered out, as I subtly nodded. There were blue and green flowers all over it with the words [Varian and Hugo, December 25th]

His eyes shifted to that date, looking at me. 

“Hugh.. what’s on December 25th?” He questioned, before I finally got down on one knee, bringing the small box to my chest.

“Varian.. From the time i met you at such an awkward, yet… amazing time in my life, I knew you were the one. You’ve changed my heart, you’ve made me such a better human.. I love the way you hold me close when you sleep, the way your eyes flutter shut when yawning. All of those small, little quirks make me fall in love with you more. Now... “ I stopped, pulling out the box and opening it, “Will you make me the happiest man, and marry me?”

There were small tears coming out of his eyes, his whole body shakily going towards me. I could see a smile on his face, before nodding. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“More than a yes! It’s a hell yeah!” He exclaimed, before I pulled his hand forward, slipping the ring on his finger. His arms wrapped around me, before I fell back, letting his arms go around my chest. His head went to my chest, planting soft kisses on my lips.

“I can’t believe it… I’m gonna marry the most handsome guy..” I heard him mutter, making me laugh.

I planted a soft kiss on his forehead, my eyes glancing to the ring. “I’m the luckiest man in the world…I love you Var-bear.” 

He moved his head up, leaning in to give me a kiss. A much longer and passionate one at that. My eyes closed, letting my fingers go to his hair, letting the strands of it brush against my skin.

We remained cuddled on the floor, the both of us staring us at our rings. 

And I couldn’t be happier. 


	2. Day 2: VAW (First Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of VAW!! 
> 
> This was supposed to be posted earlier but the wifi is acting up and I'm upset. So I'm sorry :(
> 
> Apologizes for bad writing, OOPS.

“So I guess this is it, Hairstripe.”

“Hugo, what do you mean…? Listen, if it’s about what happened earlier today.. I didn’t mean it-!“

His cold finger went to my lips, immediately shutting me up. My entire body flinched from his movement and the coldness of his cold finger laying on my warm skin. 

_ Wear some damn gloves- _

“Shh. Vari, I want to talk to you…”

I moved his finger away, “Well nobody except Nuru and Yong are around. You can talk to me right now,” I whispered, blinking twice in confusion.

Hugo shushed me again as I brushed his cold hand away from me again.

“...I want to talk to you, Hairstripe. Alone.” He spoke flatly, before patting my shoulder and tugging at my shirt as a gesture to follow him. 

I glanced at Nuru, trying to plead for help or to get a figure of what was going on with him, but instead, she gave me a subtle nod, shooing me out and I ran out to the taller alchemist out, following his footsteps. 

He kept walking further and further away from the campsite. What was Hugo doing? And why would he take me so far away from the campsite just to ‘talk’? But to be fair, the view was very pretty. 

_ Is he going to kidnap me? Is he going to torture or throw me off a cliff? What the hell is this pretty, blond boy going to do to me?! I wanna know but I can’t just ASK- _

“So, I bet you’re curious to know why I took you away from the others.” He chuckled, breaking the thinned silence between us. 

My jaw dropped when he said that, making him look over and laugh, bending over with a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened, while he kept laughing for a second, standing up tall. He brushed a hand through his frizzled hair, closing his eyes for a second. 

“Are you fucking with me!?”

“Whatcha mean, goggles?”

“Are you reading my mind?! I was literally just thinking that!” I yelled, before his cute laugh echoed in my ears again. 

“No! I was trying to break the silence. Usually you’d be going on and on about your new science experiment or whatever is on your mind. I’m concerned, Goggles… you seem more distant from the gang and me. What’s up?” He reassured, putting a hand on my shoulder, making me turn my head a little in embarrassment. 

“Well.. Hugo, i have a question.” I smiled sheepishly before he turned my head with his finger, making my face blush red. 

“Well damn… alright, Stripes, go ahead.” He laughed, before leading me to a bridge where a vast lake of water was. There were surrounding trees around us. It was beautiful, to say the least. 

_ Should I tell him? _

“Hugo, what do you think about love? Romantic love, in particular.”

His face darkened, making him scrunch his nose in disgust for a second before softening.

“Love means nothing if you don’t keep up your promises. Sometimes, love is just bunch of empty promises to make to an innocent soul before you both die. It ends up either in broken hearts and tears, or separation. Either way.. you're just another sucker in the world that just wants to be loved.”

My heart dropped when he said that, making my eyes glance down, avoiding his look. Out of nowhere, his hand went under my chin, pulling my head up. 

“But it’s something I thought that I’d never experience until I met you.” He added, as my face turned a deeper shade of red.

“Hugo… what do you mean?”

“What I mean, Hairstripe, is that I feel strange. Different as in wanting to have sex with you.. these feelings.. I can't explain it- but my heart beats faster when I’m with you, my eyes light up when I see a smile on your face, the way you hug me when I don’t expect it makes my cheeks flush pink-“ he listed off, starting to look at me dreamily before snapping out of it, making his eyes shift to the side. 

“Hugo.. I didn’t know you felt this way. Why did you tell me before?” I asked, as Hugo bit his lips for a good second, his hot breath on my face when he finally exhaled.

“Because… I don’t know how to confess my feelings. I know I seem like a snarky, rude, know-it-all…”

“Annoying blond?” I smugly added before he laughed. I could tell that laugh sounded nervous. I wish I didn't add onto his statement. 

“Yes. That too, Hairstripe,” He cleared his throat, finally standing up straight, giving me one of his signature side-eyed glare, “But I do know something that comes from the bottom of my heart.”

My heart rate quickened, making me grip my hands together, squeezing the palm of my hand with my thumb occasionally. 

Finally, without any warning, he stepped forward, giving me a shaky kiss on the side of my cheek. I could tell the boy was nervous just giving me a kiss. I’ve never seen this side of him, which was a rare sight that I may never see again after this. Although I couldn’t help the faint blush on my cheek where he kissed me.

I raised an eyebrow, the corners of my mouth moved upwards, my eyes narrowing at him. My mind was clearly in control of me right now, if I liked it or not. Hugo looked confused, a softened look on his face when he saw my facial expression.

“Varian- I'm so sorry… I wouldn’t have done that if I knew it would make you uncomfortable-“

“Kiss me.” 

His eyes widened in surprise, “wH-what??”

“You heard me,” I whispered, popping my lips, “kiss me-” 

Hugo didn’t even let me finish, wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing his lips into mine with so much force, that it startled me. My footing slipped a bit, making me stumble, only able to grab onto the front of his shirt tightly.

_ Now that’s the Hugo I know.  _

His fingers kept digging into my clothes, as if he was trying to pry them off or didn’t know where to put his fingers. Most likely the latter. My hands went to his messily combed hair, feeling his ponytail tickle my hand. 

The blond's body leaned back a little, but then rocked back to where he was pressing me against the stone bridge. If he leaned any further, I would fall in, which made me struggle against him, indirectly telling him to stop pressing me against the wall. 

Little bitch didn’t even react to my movements. 

My hand started to trail down his back, as his hand mimicked my movement. I was about to grab his ass, until I felt the feeling on mine. It was soft, but enough for me to notice. Slightly offended, I pushed him away, leading him to start dying of laughter. 

“Hey! You grabbed mine!” I exclaimed, anger lacing in my tone.

“Weren’t you reaching for mine, though?” He snickered before I lightly punched him on his arm, “AY- no punching!”

“Oh yeah, whatcha going to do to me if i don’t listen?” I teased before he bent down quickly, grabbing both of my legs, lifting me off the ground with a swoop. I let out a scream, kicking him on his back lightly, trying not to hurt him. His hands kept pressing down on my sides, trying to shut me up.

“Hey! Let me go Hugo!!” I yelled before he started walking back to the campsite.

“Nah. It’s more fun pissing you off and seeing how you’d kiss me later.” He cheekily winked, making me blush a deep red. 

“No kiss for you.”

“Alright… I guess I’ll tell Nuru that you tried to grab my ass-“

“OKAY OKAY- gee. Put me down though. I wanna give you a kiss.” I pouted before he let me down. I shuffled over to him, jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist before I gave him a kiss, in which he deepened the kiss.  I could feel his body struggling to keep us up, feeling him stumble a little before making us both fall down to the ground. His arms went on both sides of my head, basically pinning me down. Our lips were still locked, but pulled away to laugh. 

_ He looks attractive from this angle- _

“You know, you could’ve just said, ‘hey I’m gonna go make out with Varian…’ and we would've left you two lovebirds be.” a voice boomed, making us both jump in surprise, seeing Nuru in the corner of my eye as I awkwardly waved to her, turning my head to Hugo.

“This wasn’t exactly planned…sorry Nuru.” I apologized before Hugo squished the side of my face with his hand, turning his hand with my face in it to look at Nuru.

“He’s not sorry. He grabbed my ass.” Hugo mocked my tone, my tongue reaching his hand and giving it a lick. His hand immediately pulled back from it in disgust. It then went back to my head, ruffling my hair with the palm of his hand in a quick motion. 

“Gross. I’ll be back at the campsite.” She cringed before walking back to Yong.

“So I guess we’re a thing?” I asked, before Hugo pecked me on the nose. 

“Oh, so i just made out with the most adorable boy just for the fun of it. Hmm..” He said sarcastically, shaking his head, “Do you want to be a thing, Varian?”

I nodded enthusiastically in agreement, “yes!!”

His hand went to my wrist, pulling me in close as he brought his voice to a whisper,“Don’t you dare try grabbing my ass again.” 

“No promises, pretty boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this so long ago I-


	3. Day 3: Betrayal/Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 baby!! Here's a lil something I made last night. I originally didn't make a story, but I was easily persuaded by you guys on tumblr (How dare you :o ). I was also pretty tired writing it since it was like... 2am. 
> 
> Anyway, take this and then my art for this will come later!

"Get the _hell_ away from me." 

"Well why should I do that? After all.. you are his boyfriend, right?"

I nodded my head, "yes."

Varian took another step towards me, taking a deep breath. The iris in his eyes was now a bright shade of blue, his eyes widened to showcase it to me. 

"And you love him, right?"

I stepped backwards, feeling the metal creak underneath me. I saw Varian start to sway, catching himself mid-drift, lunging himself at me with a yell. I felt his hands grab my shoulders and my neck, making me start to kick my legs at him. 

"Vari- ack...VA-" I gasped, before hitting him in the middle of his chest, hearing him fall back. 

His eyes got a brighter blue, before wiping the crimson red blood off his face. He started to laugh, as he pulled out a metal lining from the rails. I struggled to get up, my head slumping on the ground. 

"One more word outta you, and I'm gonna hurt him." He hissed, walking over to me, his booted foot going to my chest. The heel dug into me immediately, making me yell in agonizing pain before I felt it again, but higher. My eyes started to gloss over, looking into his eyes, before taking a deep breath.

\--------------------------------------

_"Varian. Wake up!" I whispered, seeing his brown tufts of hair bounce up, seeing his head pop up behind the books. A bright smile was on his face, running over to me._

_"Yeah? What's up, Hugh? Did you find anything interesting?"_

_"Even better," I laughed, seeing his adorable smile only brighten more across his face._ _I flipped the pages of the book, holding it in my hands while showing Varian. His gaze went down to the pages, seeing the words and small sketches on it. A small water-droplet stained the pages, looking up at the ceiling in curiosity. There was a soft sniffle, before my head was turned to Varian, seeing more tears go down his face. My hand cupped his face, trying to wipe the tears away._

_"Baby... baby, what's wrong?" I asked him, audibly concerned._

_His arms wrapped around me tightly, putting his head on my shoulder. "She's... she's alive. I get to see my mother!" He exclaimed happily, a small jump of joy left me in a tighter hug, making the both of us fall. Our foreheads bumped from the sheer force of it, rubbing my temples exhaustively. Varian placed his hands on my chest, a deep red blush spreading across his face._

_"I want to introduce her to you.. and.. we can invite her to the wedding?" He suggested in a giddy tone, letting his hands drum against my chest in contained excitement. I nodded my head, bringing his hand to my lips, giving the shimmering band a kiss. My eyes half-lidded before gazing up at the brunette._

_"i think that would be a marvelous idea, Vari."_

\-------------------------------------------

I continued to struggle against my boyfriend and the spirit of his psychotic-seeming mother. 

_Well she isn't invited to the after party, that's for FUCKING sure._

His heel finally stepped on the first place he dug his heel into, feeling a sharp pain. To hold back my screams, I bit down on my bottom lip, closing my eyes in fear. It seemed like he might actually kill me and wouldn't hold back.

Unless...

"Va-Vari.. shit..." I cussed, as I grabbed him by his foot with the last of my strength, pushing him back slightly. His gaze went into mine, his evil gaze still staring down at me. 

"What is it?"

I took a gasp, before coughing loudly, feeling my chest close up just from it. He definitely broke a rib on me, that's for sure. 

"I.. Varian I love," I coughed again, feeling the blood at the back of my throat, "I love you. I want t-to spend the rest of my life with you... please. Yo-you can fight her off... for me, Var..." I shakily confessed, raising up my hand with the ring on it. I let the tears stream freely down my face, seeing his expression soften. The blue iris in his eyes was starting to fade, but blinking back rapidly. His hands went to the ground, his face looking towards me in both anger, and sheer pain. 

"This ring.. does it not matter to you?" I asked, hearing the ground shake under us. The metal floor creaked loudly, as I tried to get up, only to fall on my knees. "Bec-because... it fucking matters to me.. I lov-love you Varian. With all my heart." I confessed, starting to cough up blood, seeing it go down my chin.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, seeing a familiar hand go to me. The band on his finger still shined brightly, making me smile. "Varian.. you ca-came... back.." I choked out, gripping my side in pain. His other hand went to my face, the same bright, familiar smile on his face. 

"Hugo, my blondie.. I love you too. I will always love yo-"

And the floor began to sway under our feet before he could get another word in. His panicked mutters made him jump back, leaving me to try and pull myself away with only my arm strength and legs. As I tried to scoot away, I saw the metal floor start to crumble. Just as I turned my head to look for my boyfriend, I saw a tuft of brown hair fall through the metal. Out of pure instinct, I reached down to grab his hand, trying to hold him up from falling. His eyes looked up at me, starting to see the blue irises come back, his hand trying to claw at my face. I kept holding him up with the rest of my strength. 

"Hugo, you are too weak for my son." He spat at me, narrowing his eyes with a cackle. 

"I'm.. not.. letting you.. fall..." I gasped, letting both of my hands grip his, trying to pull him up. 

Suddenly his normal blue eyes caught mine, a tear going down his face. 

"Don't let go... I'm scared." He choked out, before breaking out into a fury of rage, his freely controlled hand hitting me in the face. 

The glasses on me broke, feeling the glass shards hit my face as both my hands went up in panic. 

Only to realize that I let him go. 

I heard a shrill shriek as I saw his body falling down the building. I let the mixture of tears and blood go down my face. I yelled, trying to catch his falling grip, only for him to slip out. 

I remained on the floor, frozen in shock as I saw my boyfriend reach a distant hand out to me. 

And suddenly, there was a distant crack. 

I was all too familiar with the sound, as I shakily looked at my wedding ring on my finger, slamming my fists into the still metal floor. I let all my emotions go out, consisting of crying, screaming, and the squelching pain of my broken ribs. 

"Vari... I'm sorry. I'm so so... sorry." I muttered softly, letting my head touch the ground in defeat as my sobs echoed in the empty building. 

"I shouldn't have let you go." 


	4. Day 4: Campfire (VAW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campfire prompt!! Let's try out something new... hm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H e c k this week is going by so fast...this was just a quick lil story! 
> 
> Perhaps ill make another varigo week, hm?

I felt the cold air hit my back as I let out a shiver. 

"Hugh... It's getting cold." I whimpered, feeling my body twitch from the sudden gust of wind hitting my back.

"We're almost there Var.. just hold on." Hugo reassured me, putting his hand on my shoulder. As soon as I felt his fingertips on me, I immediately collapsed on the ground, turning into a ball of shivering cold. 

"Varian!" I heard him yell, feeling his hands touch my face rapidly, trying to get me up. "Nuru! Yong! Goggles down!" He yelled distantly. 

I felt my eyes start to close, only to open them half-lidded, seeing all three of them standing in front of me. The last thing I saw was the blond's hands rubbing my face, before I eventually shut my eyes. 

_______________________________

(I could've ended it there but I'm gonna be nice. Next time no ;) ) 

"You're gonna tell him, right?" 

"Yeah.. but, how do I tell him? Nuru.. I need your help. Please." 

I felt my eyes start to open, seeing a blur come over in my eyesight. i rubbed my eyes with my sleeve, seeing Nuru and Hugo looking at me worriedly. I gave them a tilted head look, wondering what they were looking at. I looked down, seeing a stain of blood on my cheek.

"Vari, are you okay? You've been out for hours.. we assumed the worst.. and, well, we made camp. Come.. sit by the fire." Nuru offered, as I attempted to stand up, only to sway into Hugo's open arms. 

"Easy.. babe-"  
  


"Babe?"

"I meant-! Vari.. I'll help you." He stuttered out, holding me by my upper arm and guiding me to a log. 

I gave him a soft smile, looking up into his eyes. "Thanks Hugh.. why are you being so n-nice to me today?" I asked, feeling his hands tighten a little in response. Probably nerves... but Hugo doesn't seem like the type to get nervous, right? 

"Actually, i wanted to talk to you." He hummed, seeing Nuru and Yong start to walk away.

"Wait- Nuru, Yong... where are you guys going?" I yelled after them, seeing the princess turn her head back at me. 

"Getting more logs for the fire. We'll be back shortly." She answered, holding Yongs hand as she guided them into the woods. 

I looked back at the blond, seeing his nerve-wrecked look on his face, turning it into a smile immediately. Huh.. weird. 

"Please don't be nervous Hugo.. you can talk to me-"

"I like you." He spat out, as I let go of his hand holding me up, doing a double take. 

"What?" 

He put his hands on my cheek, before looking into my eyes. i could see the nervous look in his gaze, which both worried me and yet... interested me. 

"Var.. I've liked you ever since the minute I stole that totem-"

"You were a complete ass to me!" I scoffed, as he raised his hands in defense.

"ANYWAYS... Look. Imma cut to the chase since feelings.. are complex and quite frankly, I'd rather kiss you to show you what I mean." He rambled, as my eyes widened at that last part. 

"Alright. Then do it." I sighed deeply, closing my eyes. I felt his shaky hands on my cheeks, trying to hold me in place. His shaky breathing was hot against my face before bringing me in closer. His hands started to shake more, from what I assumed, nerves. 

"You sure?" He muttered, as I opened my eyes slowly. His glasses were off to the side, only leaving me with his sharp, yet calming green eyes to stare at, "I'll go slow." 

I tried to open my mouth, only to have no words come from it. I only gave him a simple nod, closing my eyes again. A hum of response at the back of my throat. 

And then I felt a warmth on my lips, feeling his hands hold me close to his body. I tried to kiss him back, only for us to bump noses a little. My cheeks flushed red while finally moving in sync with his, hearing his soft groans with mine. I gently pushed him away, placing my hands on his chest. My fingers spread across, before looking up at him. His cheeks were now a bright red, hearing his heart start to beat against my hand. 

"W-was that your first kiss?" He hummed, biting his lip nervously. I gave him a soft head nod, seeing his nose scrunch up. 

Usually his nose scrunch was if he disagreed, or was in deep thought. Either way, I knew I probably fucked up my first kiss with him. 

His hands went to my waist, before hearing him take a deep breath and leaning into me again, pressing our lips together. 

Our lips remained intact for quite some time, before a voice interrupted us. 

"So I'm guessing you two are a thing now?" 

We both jumped back, feeling his hands move back to my waist, planting another kiss on the top of my head. 

"Do you wanna?" He asked, lowering his voice so only I could hear it. 

"Yeah.." I trailed off, clearing my throat, looking over at Nuru and Yong, resting my head on Hugo's chest while giving the blond a lovesick look, "We are a thing... and I love him." 


	5. Day 5: First meeting/Date (VAW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had this laying in the drafts for a while. Fit perfectly for today!! :) 
> 
> Gamer AU and uhh sorry for horrible gamer tags, I'm horrible at coming up with names LMAO. Don't attack me-
> 
> (Made in July)

“Alright, alright.. so welcome back everyone. My name is AlchemicalGamer, and I’m here again playing uhh…..” my eyes shifted towards the screen, “Valorant.. yeah. Valorant! This game was suggested by BrotherhoodGamer23. Thanks, buddy!” 

My heart races as my hands rested on the controls. The buttons under my now-sweaty fingers were lightly pressed with anticipation. The loading screen appeared in front of me, as I saw BrotherhoodGamer23 be my first viewer.

“Hey darlin’, glad you could make it on the stream. Thanks again for suggesting this to me. If it wasn’t for you, I’d still be playing minecraft. It’s nice to get a change of pace, y’know?” I smiled, tilting my head so I could look at the empty comment section. 

_ “No prob! What character are you going to choose? Either a sentinel or a duelist would be good for you.”- BrotherhoodGamer23 _

My eyes shifted towards the comments, my fingers still resting on the controller as my index finger pressed down on the main button anxiously. 

_ “Oh! And you should maybe try and play Call of Duty? I don’t think I’ve seen you play that before. You should try out more action rpgs.”- BrotherhoodGamer23 _

_ Damn, this dude really knows his stuff… _

“You know, you really join my livestream tomorrow night. Maybe it’ll be fun to have someone else be with me.” I suggested, giving the camera a slight shrug. 

_ “Of course! thank you! Message me after this and maybe we can talk about what game?”- BrotherhoodGamer23 _

My heart sped up as the loading screen appeared. I pressed the button that said, “ **Sentinel** ”. The one that the person suggested. Honestly, I was more of a chill guy who played non-violence games or mildly violent games. But I trusted this person's taste in games. I was just praying that this dude wasn’t some 50 year old man who wants to prey on me. Yikes. 

“Sure! Of course. I can’t wait.” I smiled before I started the game.

\-------(I’ve never played this game but pretend Hugo is playing it like a newbie.)-------

**[game over]**

“Are you kidding me?! This is the fourth time!! Argh!” I groaned in frustration as the new viewers began putting laughing emojis at my frustration. 

I raised an eyebrow before I clasped my hands together dramatically before pushing my glasses up with my finger, “I’d like to see you all try being a Sentinel in a rpg with a bunch of dumbshits.” 

_ “Haha, you barely even made it through the first level”- Bluehairedbxtch _

_ “Literally everyone made it through the first level… oh my god you’re really bad at this..”- xx.rabbitlover.xx _

I scoffed at the comments before I saw THEIR comment. 

_ “It’s okay. I had trouble with the first round too. Maybe next time use the Healing orb and stay behind the main attackers. It would really help and that way you could help the attackers and you’d also move up levels more. Just a tip :)”- BrotherhoodGamer23  _

My eyes lit up from the comment, smiling. 

“Yeah… you’re right. Thank you. I’m not good at games like these. I’m more of an old school, kinda guy. You know? I have a feeling half my viewers like the games I play and half of them just like hearing my voice.” I said to the camera, half-teasing at the last part. 

_ “Well… yeah, you’re one of the hottest gamers on the platform!” _

_ “Are you single?” _

_ “What’s your sexuality?” _

The comments that usually said that made my heart stop. I didn’t like some of those comments, sometimes. I didn’t wanna tell my fans that I’ve been trying to pursue a guy downstairs from my apartment. 

“Alright… so…” I trailed off, my eyes wandering around the game screen before leaning back on my chair in exhaustion, “since I don’t know what to do, I guess I’ll end the stream there. Again, thank you so much to the user, ‘BrotherhoodGamer23’ for suggesting this to me. We would both be streaming tomorrow! So stay tuned. And with that, I say, goodbye.”

The comments went crazy with:

_ “We love you!” _

_ “Oh my god yesss can’t wait” _

And etcetera. 

Once I ended the stream, I noticed a notification appearing in my messages. It was from  **BrotherhoodGamer23** .

[BrotherhoodGamer23]: hey! So thank you so much for the shout-out and everything. I really appreciate it, man. What kinda game do you wanna play?

[AlchemicalGamer]: hey! Maybe we can play Minecraft or something…? I’m alright with anything. But no problem dude. 

[BrotherhoodGamer23]: Minecraft sounds fine. Thank you! :) I can't wait till tomorrow.

[AlchemicalGamer]: Hey.. if you’re gonna show your face.. can you show me first? So that way I can see if you’re either a young kid or a creepy old man? Or normal?

[BrotherhoodGamer23]: Oh! Sure, no prob. Lemme send you a picture right now. 

[BrotherhoodGamer23 has sent a picture]

My face blushed before I finally realized who it was. It was the guy that I’ve been seeing around my building. HE LIVED DOWNSTAIRS FROM ME. 

[AlchemicalGamer]: dude… 

[BrotherhoodGamer23]: Yeah?

[AlchemicalGamer]: By any chance, do you live on the first floor of the Old Corona apartments?

[BrotherhoodGamed23]: What? I mean… yeah but how do you know? Do you do this with all your partners?!

[AlchemicalGamer]: No-NoNo! But uh… come upstairs to room 234. Nothing bad. I just need to know something.

[BrotherhoodGamer23]: Uhh… okay. Don’t kidnap me.

[AlchemicalGamer]: I wouldn’t kidnap my fans. Honest. 

I stood up from my desk, tidying my workspace up a little. The half-eaten Doritos and pizza rolls were still on the floor, making me quickly pick it up and throw it away. NOW my heart is beating rapidly. The guy that I’ve been talking to for a while… and was super attractive.. was my number one fa-

“Hugo?”

My head turned around to see a guy with short, dark brown hair, a humongously baggy sweatshirt, and dark green sweatpants. The poor guy looked exhausted, his eyes slightly red. 

“...I didn’t know you followed gaming influencers.” I chuckled nervously before I stepped closer to him. 

“You never asked or came up to my room to greet me. I… I'm just surprised that you live HERE.”

“Listen, I'm still saving up for a house-“

“No no I don’t mind! You just seemed like the person to… uhm.. what’s the thing..?” He trailed off, biting his lip in deep thought. 

“A huge mansion with a pool along with girls in bikinis?” 

“N-wait… yeah.. THAT.” He laughed before I stared into his eyes again. 

“Hey. You wanna go out, tonight?” I asked boldly before he gave me a smile.

“Of course. Why would I refuse a date with one of the most attractive gamers on the platform?” Varian teased before I poked his nose, making his face scrunch up, “hey!”

“I’ve been trying to get a date with you and talk to you more, Hairstripe. But if you’re just gonna date me because I’m a semi-famous gamer then-“ I started to say before Varian’s hands went around me, shaking his head. 

“No! I’ve been.. argh, trying to talk to you.. what I’m trying to say… Nono.. what I'm trying to- ugh… sorry I’m bad with words” 

I put my hands on his cheeks, cupping them with my hands. 

_ His skin was so soft, I’ve never seen a guy with such soft skin.  _

“Maybe actions speak louder than words.” I suggested before I started to lean in, before I asked, “May I?” 

His breathing hitched once I asked, making him nod his head enthusiastically. Varian’s hands were still around my waist. The poor guy was 6 inches shorter than me, so I had to bend down a little. I saw his face scrunch up, laughing at my attempt to find a good position to kiss him. 

“Are you gonna keep trying to offend me, or are you gonna kiss- mmph!” Varian started to ask before my lips met his suddenly in desperation. His hands went to my hair, his fingertips going through my hair and pulling at the loose hairs of his ponytail. 

It was a little awkward, but once Varian’s lips finally got adjusted, he was able to kiss me back fully. I could feel his body melt into my arms, as I held him up by his waist. 

Finally we pulled apart after a brief couple seconds, our eyes widened from what we just did. 

“So… you wanna go out?” I asked him, still out of breath from the brief kiss. 

“How about we go to a arcade..?”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling good so I'll edit it later but I just had to get it up :)   
> (I need to N A P)


	6. Day 6: Flirting/Teasing (VAW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collab I did with @random.doodle.account (Ace)! She is the absolute BEST and really helped me with this. Give her a follow on Instagram!! :) Love ya Ace!  
> ___________________________  
> This is a pretty long one. Hope it makes up for all the angst I poured onto you guys.

“Varian, we’re gonna be late to the carnival ball!” My father beckoned, as I turned my head, putting my hands behind my head, fumbling with the mask on my face. It was loosely falling off my face, as I tried to tighten it with the very little string it had. It finally was able to tighten, as I let my fingers tug it a little tighter, as it rubbed up against my eyelashes and nose. 

“C-coming father!” I responded, letting my hands fall to the side, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

_ Perfect. Nobody will recognize me. Maybe this is the year I can have a dance with someone!  _

“VARIAN!” My father boomed, making me roll my eyes in annoyance as I adjusted the mask to make it look centered.

_ Perfect. _

“Coming!”

____________________________________

We finally arrived at the palace. My eyes looked at the luxurious architecture, noticing the small, delicate details in the structure. As my eyes glanced down, I saw a glimpse of the marbled dance floor. It was so beautiful to my eyes.

“Ah, right this way Signore Quirin and your son, Varian.” One of the servants acknowledged, bowing his head to my dad and I. 

I stepped inside the large ballroom, my eyes immediately looking at the amount of people. The chandelier that hung over the massive ballroom, making the crystals hanging off of it shimmer.

“Father, may I be excused? I wish to explore this ballroom.” I politely asked, as he gave me a simple nod. 

“Yes. Be back by dawn, okay?”

“Okay.” 

I walked down the steps, adjusting my mask as I did so. Once I finally stepped foot on the dance floor. The sounds of violins, piano, and high woodwinds echoed in my ears, making me sway with the music. I turned my head to the side, seeing an amazing, metallic fine detail on the stairs design, making me gasp in delight.

Suddenly I felt a hand tap me on my shoulder. 

The inner designer fanboy in me stopped for a second at the voice, as I looked back. I saw a tall, skinny male with a standing with his hands behind his back. Once they saw me look at them, I examined who this person could possibly be.

Blond tufts of hair. Neatly tied back ponytail. Green eyes-

Wait a minute…

I knew who this was. 

“Hello, Varian.”

A small smirk went on his face as he extended his hand out towards me as a sign to dance. I rolled my eyes, before I hesitantly took his hand. 

“So i see you finally made it out here. Takes a lot of guts for a poor man like you to show up at this fancy gala.” I mumbled, squinting my eyes as his hand clasped into my grip, before going to my waist. His dancing wasn’t that bad, but just the thought of him holding me close made me want to gag. 

As soon as his hands rested on me, he pulled me in close. I could feel his hot breath on mine, his mask hiding well over a quarter of his face.

Once he moved his feet to a gentle waltz, he extended his hand out, spinning me a little. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his other hand reach into his pocket, pulling out a small dagger. His hand with the shimmering object went towards me as I subtly stepped on his foot coming back, making him wince in pain, loosening his grip on it. 

“Son of a bitch.” He cussed, as he not-so-subtly spat on my face, giving me a sadistic smirk as his eyes squinted at me. 

I closed my eyes in disgust, as my grip holding the dagger became tighter. His hand went to mine, trying to pry it out without anyone noticing, letting him take control over the both of us. 

His dancing still was elegant and loose, but his fingers left little fingernail marks on my skin, trying to get me to drop the dagger. The sharp pain shooting up my arm from the small indents he made on my skin.

“You sick… twisted bastard. You aren’t getting it.” I hissed, moving my face towards his, making him back up in shock, stumbling astray from his elegant routine. Once he regained his stance, he put a hand on my waist, pulling me in close. I gave him a grumble of disapproval.

“Be a sweetheart and give it to me. Nobody will get hurt that way... _ Varian _ .” He sneered, baring his pearly, white teeth at me threateningly. The way he said my name almost sounded like poison.

“I wanna see you try. You wouldn’t  _ dare  _ rest a bad finger on a signore’s son, hm?” I taunted teasingly, before I felt a squeeze on my waist, my first impulse was to drop the dagger. 

Before I could grab it, the blond’s hand had a grip on the sword, his hand pulling back, lowering it to my stomach. 

“You’re getting on my nerves, short stack. I don’t care if your father is a  _ blasted signore _ . He’s a bastard, and so are  _ YOU.  _ Pathetic lots like you are the reason why I despise royalty and the higher, snotty classes. That’s why I’m gonna teach them a lesson..” he growled, leaning into my ear, “and  _ you _ , my sweet.. Will be the prime example.”

My heart started to beat, before I moved my body away from the blade, twisting my hand behind my ear and snatching the blade from him once again. I moved the knife to his neck, seeing him struggle under my grip. I made sure nobody else saw the blade, before he attempted to pull me away from his neck. My hand only got closer, pressing the blade against his neck.

“I’m impressed. But a tiny four year old can do better than that.” 

I narrowed my eyes, kicking him in the shin lightly, feeling his body buckle a little from the kick. “Oh? And I assume  _ YOU  _ can do better? Or how about you stay away and nobody gets hurt.” I hummed, a smirk on his face. I could see his eyes look into mine dazingly, before he snapped out of it like a trance. 

His hand immediately pulled me away, ducking under my arm. I let out a yelp before I saw a couple eyes looking at us. I felt my waist being pulled forwards, his grip much harder on me while still dancing somewhat gracefully. 

“Let. Me. Go.” I snapped, lurching my head forward at him one final time, as he dropped the knife once again. I ducked down quickly and grabbed the knife by the edge of the blade.

I felt blood trickle down my wrist, seeping into my suit. 

_ Shit. _

I heard the music start to come to an end, seeing the blond stumble out of routine before I immediately put my hand on his upper back, taking his other hand and pulling the taller boy down for a dip. 

I breathed heavily for a couple seconds as I held him there, clenching my other hand around the blade while discreetly hiding the tip of it in my jacket, the blood dripping down the hilt. 

“You wanna try me again, blondie?” I mouthed, before he pulled himself up. 

He didn’t even make a snarky or sarcastic comment. Once I looked up, I noticed everyone around us was clapping. And then I looked down. We were in the center circle. 

“Dio mio…” I heard him mutter, before shifting his eyes to the right, indicating that he wanted me to go with him. His two fingers pointed at me, bending them to his direction. 

I followed him into another room, feeling my body being pulled in rather quickly. My legs stumbled to the ground, feeling a pair of warm hands grab me by my waist. My head tilted up to see the blond bastard holding me up. 

“Sorry. I had to take you away… it was the only place where nobody could see us.” He apologized, bringing his voice to a husky, calm whisper. His low voice made my heart start to beat, feeling my cheeks go red from the things I was imagining. 

_ Goddamnit… you can’t fall for a rioter… a traitor to your country. What’s worse? He’s the son of my father’s enemy… Donella.  _

_ He’s also a massive slut.  _

_ Is it so bad to want to shut your enemy up by kissing them and holding them close? _

“Sweetcheeks. Look at me you fucking shit. ” I heard him sneer, holding me up, clearly at the edge of it all. 

“Hugo don’t you dare call me something I’m  _ not. _ I don’t associate myself with my father.” I snapped, feeling his hands yank me in, holding my body. His fingers drummed against my clothing, making me move my waist a little, whining. 

“Le-ack.. stop touching me there.” I muttered, giving him a pleading look. 

“Why?” His eyebrow raised before I looked to the side in shame. 

“Because I’ll lose control.” I muttered, seeing him look down at me, biting his lip. 

“Hugh… I know we’re enemies bu-“

“Dance with me.”

“Huh?”

His other hand went to my shoulder, his grip on my waist softening. 

“Lose control… dance with me.” I heard him reassure me.

I gave him a nod, before taking the first move and leading him in a small, simple dance. The room was small, but I was able to guide him in a small circle. His eyes went down, and glanced back up at me. 

As I finally got a steady rhythm, I placed my head on his chest comfortably, hearing his heartbeat. I felt a pair of hands go to my mask and remove it, feeling my disguise fall to the ground with a clatter. My eyes widened while pulling my head away, seemingly panicked. 

“I’m not pretty… or attractive. You were right, I really am just a bastard’s son…” I admitted tearfully, feeling a hand go to my cheek. 

“No. I’m sorry. You aren’t just your father’s son. Or a bastard’s son. You are…  _ beautiful.  _ Goddamnit Varian, I hate how beautifully attractive you are!” He spat out before taking a small breath, “but.. there is something I’ve been wanting to do.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Which is?” 

My heart started to pound, before our rivaling lips met together, as I kept my feet moving with his. It felt like time stopped, feeling his soft, warm lips against mine. He was perfect in every way. 

I stopped moving my feet, letting us fully savor the last blissful seconds of the kiss, the both of us pulling away. His forehead went to mine, hearing his soft pants, a smile on his face. 

“Hugh?”

His eyes looked into mine, nodding as a form of response. 

“I want to spend the rest of carnival.. and maybe.. the rest of my life with you? If you’re okay being with a bastard’s son.”

His hands brought me into another kiss, this one being a more passionate, yet quick kiss. I barely had time to savor it all before he pulled away. 

“I’d love to spend my life with you… who cares if you’re my enemy? Fuck them all. I love  _ you _ , Varian.” 

“I love you too, Hugo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a DOOZY to write d a n g-


End file.
